


fashion conscious

by dadcastellanos



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Banter, Begging, Hair-pulling, Hickeys, M/M, Masturbation, Power Bottom Hux, Praise Kink, Rimming, Smoking, Thongs - Freeform, ass worship, lots of lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-04 09:25:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6652264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dadcastellanos/pseuds/dadcastellanos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux wears a thong, and when Ren finds out, he decides to celebrate the best way he knows how: sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fashion conscious

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TenYearMan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenYearMan/gifts).



> hello TenYearMan!!
> 
> tbh all of your prompts were My Jam, but your prompt "Hux wears a thong and claims it's so the line of his trousers doesn't get ruined. Ren is endlessly fascinated by this development" was Too Much Fun and I in fact will be writing more of this again someday. I tried to jampack as many of your likes into this as I could! I hope you enjoy!!

Somewhere around week three of their having begun regularly fucking, Kylo Ren realizes something: General Hux wears a fucking thong.

At first, he’s furious at himself. How could he not have known this? How could he not have seen it before? But the longer he thinks about it, the longer he realizes that was by Hux’s design. So often did their sexual encounters keep Hux clothed and Ren naked- or Hux standing and Ren kneeling, or Hux behind him for whatever reason -that there’s no way Ren could have noticed before. This, to Ren, is unacceptable.

Ren decides he has to try and play his cards as carefully as he can. Hux doesn’t often enjoy getting naked for him, and usually prefers to stay entirely clothed, but Ren has to see this. He decides exactly how he’s going to do it, and waits until Hux has a particularly stressful day. Ren doesn’t have a keycode to Hux’s quarters, and so has to ring the doorbell every time, but he doesn’t mind. When he’s beckoned in, he slips in quietly, standing near the door with his helmet already off in his hand.

“Oh, good,” Hux mutters, distracted. “I was hoping you’d come.”

“Oh?” Ren snorts. “One might even think you’re happy to see me.”

“No, just relieved I won’t have to fuck myself this evening, thank you,” Hux replies, rolling his eyes. “I’ve had an incredibly annoying day and I’d like not to have to think about it any longer.”

"As you wish, General,” Ren murmurs, and smirks. He pulls off his gloves, tearing his belt and tunic off before he strides to Hux in two quick steps. Hux grimaces somewhat at the clothing on the floor, but Ren ignores it and looms over the General, meeting Hux’s sharp gaze with his own predatory one, before leaning down to kiss him.

They’ve done this dance before: Ren will kiss like he’s trying to eat Hux’s lips off, and Hux will grab his chin to right him, set his own pace, keep Ren’s lips a hair’s breadth away if he thinks he needs to reiterate who’s in control. Ren lets him, because the feeling of Hux’s fingers on his jaw is scintillating. Such a small motion but one that speaks volumes: _I am in control, Ren. You will follow my rules or you get nothing._ This is the kind of control he enjoys, with a set of allowed mindless actions he can take and a clear set of rules he has no fear of ruining this for himself.

But today Ren tries something a little different. He runs his hands down Hux’s sides and chest as they kiss, hooking his fingers into the buttons and pulling the bottom of Hux’s uniform shirt open. Hux doesn’t seem to mind, pulling Ren across from the desk where he’d been standing towards his bed, leaning down to lay on it. Ren follows without missing a beat, sliding his fingers into the waistband of Hux’s trousers until he’s found the incriminating string on Hux’s hip. He chuckles into one of their kisses, pulling back and craning his head to look at it.

“What’s this, General?” Ren teases, his finger hooked around the – bright red string, Ren is pleased to notice.

Hux turns a slight shade of pink. “What does it _look_ like, Ren.”

“It looks like a thong, to me.”

“It’s not a _thong._ It’s- It keeps the lines of my uniform clean,” Hux stutters, looking away from Ren with a furious expression.

“It’s a thong, Hux.”

“Fine, Ren! It’s a thong! Are you happy?”

“I am,” coos Ren, sliding off of Hux’s bed and down to his knees in front of Hux, still pulling at the string. “I want to see it.”

Hux props himself up on his elbows to better see Ren, glowering. “You can’t be serious.”

"I absolutely am.”

"Ren, this is _ridiculous._ They’re just undergarments. It’s just my- undergarment.”

“Undergarments I’d like to see, Hux.”

Now a brighter pink than Ren had ever seen before, Hux snarls at him. “ _Fine._ But you have to do the work yourself, you little shit.”

Ren grins at Hux, quickly undoing the clasp of Hux’s trousers. He slides them off and stands over Hux, enjoying the view; the front of the thong is tight, and he can see the delicate lines of Hux’s dick under it. It’s indeed bright red, which is even funnier to Ren, who desperately wishes it’d had something silly on it, like a First Order logo or a shiny lipstick print. He trails one finger down the length of Hux’s shaft, grinning wider when Hux can’t suppress a shiver.

“I like this,” Ren murmurs. Hux’s face is almost as red as his thong. “Come here.. I want to see you standing.”

Ren helps pull Hux back up to his feet and a few steps away from the bed, walking around him with that wicked predatory stare. Once Ren’s had a good look at Hux from all sides- hair rumpled, half-naked but for his open uniform shirt and that lovely thong –he lets out an appreciative sigh and gets closer. Dropping to his knees behind Hux, he cups the General’s perfect ass cheeks in both hands, simply adoring the way the thong frames them at the top.

“Yes, this is perfect,” he murmurs, ghosting his lips up the bare expanse of skin. He kisses Hux’s ass in a soft line from bottom to top, delighting in the shiver that works its way up Hux’s spine. “I wish I had known sooner.”

“Honestly, Ren. Is this necessary,” Hux sighs, still embarrassed, but he’s practically dripping a quiet contentment at being worshipped in this way. When Ren slides his hands up to cup around Hux’s hips, Hux lays his hands on top of them, threading his fingers into Ren’s and keeping his hands tightly there.

Ren doesn’t bother replying. Instead, he keeps ghosting kisses across Hux’s ass, up to his hips and tracing across the line of the red string. Pulling one hand free of Hux’s hold, Ren gently pushes Hux’s ankles apart. Hux widens his stance, making it easier for Ren to spread his cheeks and place a kiss at the top of his thong, where the string splits into two. Hux murmurs his name softly, his grip on Ren’s left hand tightening, and Ren chuckles as he kisses down along the string. Trailing his right hand down Hux’s ass cheek as he goes, Ren is able to reach his thumb out and brush against Hux’s tight hole.

The little gasp of “Ren!” and the feeling of Hux jumping in his hands is just as beautiful, He grins, leaning forward and placing one soft kiss there, to another gasping shiver. “Ren,” Hux tries again, but whatever he was going to say is drowned out by the slow moan he can’t hold in when Ren slowly laces his tongue against and then into him. If he was tightly grasping Ren’s fingers before, he’s now holding them almost hard enough to cut off the blood circulation, and Ren has to reach up and place one steadying hand against Hux’s stomach as he pushes his tongue deeper and deeper in.

Finally, Hux’s legs are shaking so badly that Ren slides his tongue out and stands, wrapping his arms around Hux to steady him. “Fuck me,” Hux whispers, and Ren chuckles.

In one quick swoop he’s able to lift Hux and lay him on the bed, pushing the sides of his uniform shirt away to fully display Hux’s body, pleased to see Hux’s dick is hard and straining against the bright red fabric. Hux always keeps his lube on the shelf above the bed, and Ren leans over him to push one of the bookends aside to find the little bottle. He makes sure not to touch Hux as he does this, and in fact leans back to slowly pull off his undershirt, eyes on Hux the entire time.

Hux narrows his eyes, glowering up at Ren. He leans up to try and grab at Ren’s body, but Ren leans back and smirks. “You ass,” Hux murmurs, letting his eyes rake over Ren’s now half-naked body. “You’re not hard?”

“I’m half hard,” Ren responds, clicking open the lube bottle’s top and pouring more than enough lube into his hand. “I’ll catch up.”

“Do you want some help?” Hux smirks back up at Ren. “I could always tell you what a beautiful boy you are.”

“Hmm,” Ren replies to avoid blushing himself. He focuses instead on coating two of his fingers with as much lube as he can. He slides his hand under Hux, fingers toying with the string of his thong again, and he finds Hux’s opening quickly, gently pushing against it. Hux hisses and shudders, bucking his hips against Ren’s hand. “I suppose that’s your choice, Hux.”

“Are you going to fuck me, or are you just going to toy with me,” Hux replies through clenched teeth, glowering at Ren again.

“Mmm, a little of both,” Ren teases, sliding the tip of his first finger into Hux. He leans over Hux, his other hand on the bed beside Hux’s head, and slips further in. Hux’s eyes widen and he moans loudly, bucking into Ren’s touch and clawing up at Ren’s chest to find something to hold onto. As Hux’s nails dig deep enough to trace long red lines across Ren’s body, Ren hisses and moans, pulling his finger almost completely out of Hux before slowly sliding in again, just a little more than the thrust before.

“I hate you,” Hux hisses, his voice a whisper because raising his tone means squeaking. “I hate you, I hate you so fucking much. You come in here like you own the place- oh, fuck, _fuck_.”

“Oh, no. That’s not right,” Ren murmurs, and hooks his finger, rubbing against Hux’s prostate. He gasps so loudly it sounds like it hurts, his body almost colliding with Ren’s.

“Please,” Hux whines.

“That’s closer,” Ren whispers in his ear, lightly rubbing against where his finger and Hux’s skin met with his other lube-covered finger. “Louder.”

“Please, Ren. Stretch me, please, stretch me out.. I want you inside me, please..”

“Mmm. Lovely,” and Ren pulls his finger out of Hux and instead slides both fingers in together, ever so slowly. Hux bucks and moans beautifully, one hand worked so tightly into the sheets that his knuckles have gone white; the other hand scratches still at Ren’s chest, trying to hook around his shoulder.

Slowly, slowly, Ren begins to stretch Hux out, working his fingers in to the first knuckle before sliding out and in again. Hux’s words turn more into formless pleas and moans, gripping Ren’s shoulder tighter and tighter until Ren’s sure he’s to draw blood. This continues until Ren feels he’s finally prepared Hux enough; he leans up and away, pulling out of Hux’s grip, who murmurs unhappily in reply. He winks at Hux’s heaving form as he unclasps his trousers, pulling his still half-hard member out. The lube bottle, having been tossed aside, makes a reappearance in his hand and he begins to fully coat his dick.

“You’re going to get it everywhere,” Hux complains weakly, shuddering on the sheets.

“I know,” Ren replies, smiling wide. It drove Hux insane to have wet spots on his sheets at night, but the imagery of him slathered in cum and lube was enough to weather his bad mood in the morning. He trails one lubed finger down Hux’s thigh, making him shiver, and crawls back onto the bed. “Do you still want me to fuck you?” Ren asks, voice heady and hardly above a whisper, as he begins to slowly stroke his dick, staring down at the gorgeous display of Hux already desperate and needy.

“You’re evil,” Hux hisses. “And cruel.”

“That doesn’t answer my question,” Ren replies, his pace starting long and languid and getting faster the harder he gets. “Do. You want me. To fuck you.”

“Just fucking do it, Ren.”

“Yes, sir.”

Ren presses the head of his now leaking dick against Hux’s hole, leaning as close down to Hux as he can. He pushes ever so slightly, and Hux rolls his eyes, grabs Ren’s shoulders and in one smooth movement slides himself onto Ren, moaning as he goes. Ren grips Hux’s hip tightly with one hand, steadying him and preparing to properly fuck his General, but Hux doesn’t give him the chance; Hux wraps his legs around Ren’s hips, tightly hooking his fingers around the back of Ren’s neck and sets his own pace, fucking himself on Ren instead.

Ren chuckles. “Impatient,” he breathes into Hux’s ear, pulling them both upwards to sit properly on the bed and give Hux the space he needs.

“If you want something done right,” Hux huffs back, punctuated by moans. He’s so desperate that he doesn’t seem to mind Ren’s hand smearing the lube still trapped on his fingers across Hux’s hips and up onto his lower back; he just rides Ren’s dick at his own pace, moaning louder and louder with each thrust. Ren buries his head into Hux’s shoulder, sucking at the soft skin of Hux’s neck while Hux’s fingers wrap into his hair and pull with every thrust.

“Harder,” whines Ren over the skin he’s sucked red.

Hux wrenches Ren’s head back by his hair, staring into his eyes as he speeds his pace, fucking himself harder and harder. “Look at you,” Hux breathes, and Ren feels a flush touch his cheeks. “You beautiful, frustrating creature.”

“Right now?” Ren murmurs, trying to pull his head away from Hux, but Hux holds fast.

“You’re so _deep_ , Ren, and you fill me so _perfectly…_ ” He moans, running his other hand down the side of Ren’s quickly reddening face. “You belong here, right here, fucking me like this.. You’re so good, and all mine..”

“Hux,” Ren replies because he can’t manage anything else, his throat tight. Damn this man, knowing how to press his buttons. As if the fucking wasn’t good enough, just a few words are enough to bring him up against the edge, and he can feel his body tightening as he’s about to cum.

“My gorgeous knight." Hux moans again, voice husky, and pulls Ren’s hair harder. Hux throws his head back, moaning _oh, oh, oh!_ s until he comes hard up against Ren’s body. When he feels Hux’s body start to pulse around his, it’s over, and Ren comes with a short shout seconds later.

They come down together, steadying their breathing almost as one; once Ren has calmed enough, he stands, sliding out of Hux and lifting him easily, and smoothly deposits Hux onto his back on the bed. Then he crawls onto it, sliding up next to Hux and kissing his neck. Hux reaches to the shelf, pulling down a pack of auto-light deathsticks and lights one with a sharp flick of his thumb, placing it to his lips. Ren sucks another hickey into the skin of Hux’s shoulder, unable to keep the stupid smile off his face.

Hux pulls a long drag off his deathstick. “If I had known this was how you would react, I might have shown you sooner,” Hux breathed, letting out a heavy cloud of smoke.

“I guess you’ll just have to let me see it more often, then,” Ren replies, working a finger under the string resting on Hux’s hips and snapping it.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr @ dadcastellanos!


End file.
